


The memories that keep us fighting

by BirdLover345



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Memories, Reminiscing, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdLover345/pseuds/BirdLover345
Summary: Tommy tells Ranboo about the original L'manberg.Part of Ranboo wishes he could go there, even once.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148177
Kudos: 22





	The memories that keep us fighting

Ranboo didn’t like sides. That wasn’t a secret. But he had to admit, he was curious why people would stick to them. Why people clung to L’Manberg so much. 

And so, one day, when he was visiting Tommy, he decided to ask him. 

“Hey, Tommy?” Ranboo walked over to where Tommy was seated on the grass and joined him.

“Yes, Ranboob?”

A sigh. “Ok firstly don’t call me that. Secondly, what’s so special about L’manberg? I’m just curious. You seem to really love it, despite all of the conflicts that have happened over it.”

“You really aren’t subtle, huh. And I mean, drugs!”

“Drugs?” Ranboo questioned. 

“They’re  _ technically _ the same as potions, but we call them drugs because why not. We made a lot of them in the old L’manberg. Those were the days…”

_ Nostalgia, _ Ranboo thought.  _ A strong force, it seems, if it’s powerful enough to tear everyone apart.  _

He wanted to hear more. 

“What was it like?” Ranboo prompted. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, ender boy!” 

“Well aren’t you rude, big man.”

Tommy elbowed him. “And you wouldn’t have it any other way, wouldn’t you Ran _ boob _ .” 

Another sigh. The two sat in silence for a bit, before Tommy relented. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you about it out of the kindness in my heart.”

“Why thank you, good Tommy.”

The charade lasted for about two seconds until they both broke into laughter. Tommy? Doing anything out of the kindness of his heart? As if.

“It was nice. It originally started as a way to earn money, you know, control the creation of potions so we could be the only ones to sell them. But then it turned into so much more.

We’d often gather around a campfire in the evening and listen to Wilbur sing terribly on the guitar, Tubbo by my side, the marshmallows burning. Fundy and Eret-” Tommy seemed to almost growl the latter’s name, before regaining his composure, “would join us too sometimes. So many small moments like that, from hanging out with the bees with Tubbo, to bantering with Wilbur while brewing potions, rest with that flag. 

“Overall, L’manberg was a peaceful home. There was always someone to help, scuffles to resolve quickly and peacefully. Nothing like how it is now, where a simple squabble can tear people apart… It was less a nation, and more just a group of friends. Forged not in fire or war, but in laughter. It was the only truly safe space before everything. Maybe if we never formed L’manberg all these wars wouldn’t have happened, maybe Wilbur would still be alive-” His voice choked. “But there’s a certain homeliness I can’t deny. In short, L’manberg was… easy.” 

Ranboo closed his eyes while he let Tommy’s words settle in his head. He was a great story-teller when he tried, and the enderman hybrid could picture what it was like. He wished he could have been there, at least once.

“It sounds like it was an amazing place, huh.” 

When there wasn’t a response, Ranboo looked over to see Tommy lying on the grass, humming a small tune, tears in his eyes.

“Yeah, it was… I miss it Ranboo. I hate to admit it but I really do. I just wish we could go back to those days, and although it probably won’t change anything, there’s a chance if we keep fighting for it. You probably don’t get it, but I can’t just abandon this side. I can’t!”

“I understand Tommy.”

“You- you do?” 

“I do. I may not want to choose sides, but I get why others want to. Feel the need to.”

“Thanks. You’re a good friend Ranboob, you know that?” 

“I- oh c’mon not that nickname again. And thanks, I try my best to help.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anemoia - nostalgia for somewhere that you've never been to


End file.
